The present invention relates to the field of artificial intelligence, and more specifically, to a computer-implemented method, apparatus, computer program product for intervention in a conversation between a virtual agent and a user.
Conversational robot is increasingly widely used in many areas, such as customer service, product selling, information consulting, etc. to replace human being to chat with a customer. The conversational robot may be specific to a service, a product, or a company, and is provided with a specific database storing a large number of recommended responses. After a conversation is established between the conversational robot and a user, the user may send a request to the conversational robot. The conversational robot may analyze the request to identify an intent and one or more related entities of the request, and find the appropriate response from the specific database based on the identified intent and related entity/entities. Then the conversational robot may send the response to the user.